Blizzard - A Jaina&Sylvanas one-shot collection
by RECsi88
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots based off of my Warcraft OTP, ranging from painfully romantic to down right sad with some humor in there, hope you all enjoy them and I am open to ANY requests if you have something you would like me to put in here! Rated M because well...you know why ;)
1. Our Own World

**I got bored so decided to come up with a little fanfic for those you who ship Jaina and Sylvanas, it will be a bunch of cute little stories about the two of them because if haven't guessed already they are my OTP for World of Warcraft!**

**I got the inspiration for this first piece from a song called Blizzard by Two Steps From Hell so I'd thought I would honor a beautiful piece of music and name my story after it's inspiration, it's a beautiful orchestra piece and damn near makes me cry every single time I listen to it so you should definitely listen to it.**

**So here it is, Blizzard, a soon to be collection of Jaina and Sylvanas one-shots, I hope you all enjoy this and please review, I would love to hear what your guy's suggestions and ideas for one-shots between that pairing and I'll be more then happy to use them in my story, credit will be given to you at the beginning of each one-shot! **

**Thank you to all and enjoy!**

* * *

Sylvanas stood on a flat icy plain, it stretched for miles and miles with no life to be found, the Banshee Queen liked things like this; this was the place where she would come to be free and be with herself without the worries of the world weighing down on her head.

It had been a while since she had been here though, she had come today because she felt as though she was losing herself, she was forgetting who she was and needed to find all of that again before she lost herself.

A gentle breeze blew through the air; snow danced across her skin like a soft whisper or a gentle touch, the sensation sent chills down her spines and awoke her nerves, it felt like a wildfire was spreading.

Things were calm and quiet here, _She _was calm and quiet here, no one could take this place from her because it belonged to her fully and unconditionally; her body, her mind and her heart were bound to this place.

Suddenly the feeling of no longer being alone flooded through her, she shook her head; no one and no thing were supposed here unless they also belonged to her body, her mind and her heart.

The Banshee Queen was afraid to turn around, because if she turned around that meant there was something or someone in her life that she loved and cared for, she was the Banshee Queen, she wasn't supposed to feel that way about anything.

_Sylvanas had spent years learning to conceal her feelings and to never let them show so why did they come out now? In the place that was hers alone? _

Suddenly it hit her; she couldn't hide her long buried feelings in a place that let's them all show so with that Sylvanas took a deep breath and turned around, both fear and excitement driving her movements.

There behind her stood one person she never expected, the figure's long purple robes blew in the gentle breeze, one hand held a staff the other hung at their side and a soft smile crossed over that person's face.

Sylvanas spoke only one name in that moment, _"Jaina…"_

The Mage smiled at her before Sylvanas stepped towards her and took hold of her hand; she pulled the mage close and asked, "Will you remember all of this Jaina? If we were to meet face to face again, would you remember everything?"

"Yes I would Sylvanas, your mind wanted me here so here I shall stay." Jaina replied softly.

The Banshee Queen smiled as she pulled the Mage close, their foreheads resting against each other's and their eyes locked onto each other's, the snow gently blew around them and Sylvanas could feel the chills it gave Jaina.

It was quiet and still between the two for a few minutes before Sylvanas leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Jaina's throat, the mage let out a sigh of contentment and Sylvanas inhaled through her nose deeply; Jaina smelt of Peacebloom, Mageroyal and the ocean, the scents mixed set Sylvanas' body on fire.

She trailed her lips up to Jaina's before capturing them with her own; Jaina trailed her hands up Sylvanas' arms before wrapping them around her neck as their lips softly and slowly moved against each other's.

The Banshee Queen felt the Mage relaxing into her embrace; it made her unbeating heart feel alive and warm knowing that Jaina, this woman who was supposed to be her enemy,felt safe with her and with that Sylvanas slowly pulled her lips back.

Jaina's face was flushed, her eyes still closed and her lips parted slightly; her warm breath dancing across Sylvanas' skin every time she exhaled, Sylvanas smirked and Jaina asked, "Why are you here Sylvanas? You never come to this calm place in your mind unless you really, really need it."

"I've…I've come to find myself again Jaina…I feel so lost recently and I don't know what to do, can you help?" Sylvanas said softly, returning her head into the crook of Jaina's neck and began to nuzzle and kiss her collarbone.

The mage pulled Sylvanas' head back to look at her before cupping her face and stating, "Sometimes we get lost trying to find ourselves but sometimes it is only when we are lost do we find ourselves…remember that Sylvanas, always know that I am here for you and will never leave you."

Sylvanas, after hearing such consoling words from Jaina, pulled the mage close and held her tightly, they stayed like that looking out over the flat snow covered plains until Sylvanas spoke five words that she meant with every ounce of her being, "I love you so much Jaina Proudmoore."

"I love you too Sylvanas Windrunner."

* * *

**Awwww...so cute, I hope your hearts melted (in a good way) like mine did! Please leave your suggestions and reviews!**


	2. Drinking Games

**Title: Drinking Games**

**Pairing: Sylvanas/Jaina**

**Summary: A cute little one-shot about Sylvanas and Jaina drinking some alcohol together!**

**Please Review and leave your suggestions!**

* * *

"Come on Proudmoore, get your nose out of that book and get your ass over here. I've got 3 bottles of whiskey to get through and I don't plan on doing it alone." Sylvanas said as Jaina sat peacefully on her bed with her back resting against the head board trying to read a book.

The mage looked up from her at Sylvanas who had a sly grin on her face, the Banshee Queen stood before the fireplace in Jaina's tower in Theramoore holding the 3 bottles of whiskey and 2 glasses.

Jaina smirked before going back to her book, Sylvanas sighed in mock frustration and stated, "Proudmoore, you've got about 10 seconds to get your gorgeous ass over here before I come over there and drag you over."

"No I think I'll just stick to my reading Sylvanas but I appreciate the offer." Jaina replied jokingly, she liked teasing Sylvanas like this.

The Banshee Queen sat the glasses down and retorted as she opened one bottle and poured herself a glass, "This is your last chance Proudmoore, I'm going to come over there and kick your ass so hard that well…I haven't figured that out yet, just come drink."

Jaina looked up from her book again to see Sylvanas down the glass in one go; the mage chuckled before turning her attention back to her book.

Sylvanas seemed to have had enough at this point, she downed another glass before marching over and taking the book from Jaina, slipping the book mark into place and sitting it down onto the nightstand next to her bed.

The Banshee Queen pulled Jaina up from the bed and over to the couch in front of the fireplace, the mage sat down next to Sylvanas who poured each of them a glass then handed Jaina a glass and said, "Drink up, this should be fun."

Sylvanas downed her entire glass yet again while Jaina casually sipped hers; the Banshee Queen gave her a sideways look before asking, "What…Who in the Life-bringers name taught you to drink Jaina? You drink like you're contemplating life or something big."

"Maybe I am Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen started to laugh then she retorted, "Giving me sass now are you Proudmoore? If you're going to be feared by your enemies you have to know how to handle your liquor now drink up."

Jaina shrugged before downing her entire glass, the whiskey burned all the way down her throat and she coughed violently, Sylvanas smirked and said, "You'll get used to the burn, I think…I'm undead I don't really know."

The mage looked at her and stated, "God…damn it that burned…"

"Its whiskey what did you expect Proudmoore? Little fruity drinks with little umbrella's in them? If you can handle this stuff then you can handle pretty much anything that's thrown at you." Sylvanas responded as she refilled their glasses.

Jaina picked up her glass again and started at the liquid inside before looking over at Sylvanas and thinking to herself, "_This is going to be a long night…"_

After about 6 glasses later, Jaina was as drunk as can be, Sylvanas on the other hand was still completely sober, she laughed at Jaina and said, "You living, breathing bastards really can't hold your alcohol can you?"

"No…we c-cant…we all ki-kind of suck, my head feels…weird." Jaina stated in response, the normally intelligent mage was now a drunken idiot.

Sylvanas smirked then suddenly Jaina spoke again, "You're really pretty Sylvanas…I like your eyes."

"Jaina you don't mean any of that, you are drunk out of your god damned mind…that's enough for you." Sylvanas retorted in response.

Jaina shook her head and picked up the bottle, she leaned away from the Banshee Queen's arms and stated, "But it's true…you're pretty…"

Sylvanas gave a sideways glance at the mage before shaking her head; chuckling, Jaina moved closer and when the Banshee Queen turned her head to look at Jaina; the mage pressed her lips against Sylvanas'.

The taste of whiskey and fruit invaded the Banshee Queen's mouth; she closed her eyes before putting a hand on the back of Jaina's neck and kissing back.

Jaina ran her tongue along Sylvanas' bottom lip, begging to be let in, the Banshee Queen complied and their kiss deepened as their mouths fought for dominance.

Suddenly Sylvanas brought herself back to the real world, she tore away from the kiss and moved away from Jaina, the mage looked at her confusingly before a dark smirk appeared on her face and she stalked after Sylvanas.

The Banshee Queen shook her head as Jaina pinned her against the wall and she said in protest as Jaina kissed her throat, "We can't do this Jaina, not while you're drunk out of your mind."

"Oh come on *hic* Sylvanas…can't we have *hic* a little bit of fun? Jaina whispered into her ear.

"No we cannot, you need to sober up…go get in your bed and go to sleep." Sylvanas ordered.

"But why?" Jaina whined.

"Because I told you too, we can't do this because I would be taking advantage of you…even if you think you want it, you're drunk you don't know what you want in this state of mind."

Jaina ignored Sylvanas and kept kissing her neck, the Banshee Queen cast a spell and the mage immediately went limp in her arms.

Sylvanas lifted the mage up into her arms and carried her over to the large bed; she pulled the sheets back with one hand and laid Jaina down before covering her up.

The cool Theramoore night breeze blew in from the open window; Sylvanas took a moment to relish in the scent of the ocean before lying on the bed next to Jaina.

She looked over at Jaina's sleeping form and the Banshee Queen took a moment to admire Jaina's beauty, she brushed some of the blonde strands of hair from the mages face before planting a kiss on her forehead and saying, "Good night Jaina."

**Next chapter is going get pretty steamy, just a warning...if you don't like it then don't read it, I'm sorry but it's as simple as that**

**The End ~ RECsi88**


	3. Shadows in the Night

**Hey guys, so before you begin reading, I believe its only fair that I warn you all that there yes is indeed a sex scene in this chapter so if you aren't into reading that stuff, turn back now! __*****THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, THERE IS A SEX SCENE***

**Other then that, I did make this a good one shot just please don't hate on me, this is the first time I've posted something of this nature so just shimmer down on the hate, I don't mind the criticism just don't tell me to go burn in hell and crap like that okay? If you liked it then that's great too, please tell me, I want to hear this stuff guys.**

_**Title: Shadows in the Night**_

_**Pairing: Jaina/Sylvanas (Thats kind of obvious)**_

_**Summary: Jaina has a terrible nightmare about Arthas and Sylvanas wants to make the pain go away just for one night.**_

* * *

Jaina was walking down a dark forest path, a cold breeze blew through the air, thunder and lightning cracked in skies above, the smell of rain was on the wind but none had yet fallen as she walked through the trees and was suddenly in a wide open grassy plain.

She looked across the field and there in the distance was the city of Lordaeron, a smile grew on her face as she remembered the happy memories of the things that happened in that castle on the hill.

The mage strolled through the field; she ran her hand through the bright, soft green grass while walking towards Lordaeron with the sun shining down on her but the crack of thunder and lightning could still be heard.

Suddenly she heard a horse whinnying, she turned her head to left to see a beautiful white horse rushing towards her; it stopped before her and neighed happily at the sight of her.

Jaina smiled and ran her hands down the horse's snout, the horse let out a snort then she froze when she heard a familiar voice call out, "_Invincible get back here!"_

"_Arthas…"_ Jaina thought to herself, Arthas was here and she would be able to see him once again, would he be like he was before he became a death knight?

She turned just in time to see the blond haired prince run up to her, a smile grew on his face and he exclaimed, "Jaina! You're here; I didn't think you would ever come back!"

He pulled her in for a hug which she gladly accepted, Arthas pulled back moments later and kissed her on the lips; Jaina melted into the embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few moments his touch suddenly began to feel ice cold, she pulled away to be face to face with the Lich King, she shook her head and backed up; she looked over at Lordaeron and saw the city in smoking ruins with flames still blazing and screams echoing into the night.

Invincible had changed too, he was now a skeletal warhorse with flaming hoofs, he glowed with dark necromantic energy and his neighing no longer sounded happy but now sounded evil and dark.

Arthas laughed and asked as he looked at the horrified look on her face, "Did you think this was some happy dream? You're wrong Jaina, this is your worst nightmare, you have been wrong about so many things haven't you? First abandoning me in Stratholme then turning against me, I thought I could trust you Jaina."

"You were going to kill innocent people; I couldn't stand by and watch you do that Arthas!" Jaina retorted.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll have my revenge soon enough…" He said with a hatred and venom packed into each word he spoke.

Jaina watched in horror as Arthas withdrew Frostmourne, she slowly began to back up but he matched her step for step, her heart began to beat faster and faster as he got closer and closer.

"Somebody help! Help me!" Jaina screamed as she felt her inevitable death drawing closer and closer with each moment that passed.

"Nobody can save you here Jaina, no one can save you in your own mind…no one is stuck in your mind like I am…I am the only one wh-."

"Jaina! Jaina, please wake up!" A voice yelled cutting Arthas off, Jaina turned towards the source and ran with all of her strength, a roar coming from behind interrupted the voice and all of sudden a sharp, agonizing pain shot through her gut.

Jaina looked down and saw Frostmourne, her blood dripped from the end of the blade and she screamed in pain as Arthas began to twist the runeblade.

"I can make you feel so much pain that death is all that you'll want to know but I won't let you ever escape…you'll suffer like I have." Arthas whispered in her ear.

He ripped the sword free and Jaina collapsed to the ground, she looked down at her wound and saw her own guts and blood pouring from the wound, the mage gasped in internal shock and placed her hand over the wound to try and stop it.

"It's hopeless Jaina, so hopeless…your own organs are spilling from forth and they will stain this very ground, here is where you will rot and become one with the earth." Arthas sneered as Jaina sobbed.

Jaina let loose a scream of mixed fear and pain, Arthas' dark laughter drowned out the sound of her scream and suddenly everything smashed to black.

...

Jaina shot straight up in bed, her chest heaved with her heavy breaths over and over, her body was covered in sweat, her heart thundered against her ribs and she felt like she was about to cry.

She fought back her tears and clutched her stomach, her gut still hurt immensely almost like she had experienced the pain of getting impaled through the gut by Frostmourne in real life.

She shook her head trying to forget but she couldn't the pain, the emotions, the smell and the feel of the grass was just all too real for her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back; Jaina turned her head and met a pair of glowing red eyes that pierced the darkness of the room.

There was no light that could illuminate the red eyed figure but Jaina heard the crack of thunder and lightning coming from the outside world, suddenly the figure asked, "Jaina, I've been trying to wake you up for a good 15 minutes, are you alright?"

A candle was suddenly lit and Jaina gazed at Sylvanas who sat next to her, the mage shook her head and fell into the embrace of the Banshee Queen and began to sob.

"It's alright Jaina, you're safe with me…shh, be still my love." Sylvanas spoke softly into Jaina's ear.

Jaina clung even tighter to Sylvanas and stated through, "He was there…Arthas was there…he looked like he did before he took up Frostmourne…Lordaeron was there…Oh gods."

Sylvanas kissed Jaina's forehead and replied, "It's alright…just take your time Jaina…I want to know about this, I want to help you."

"I was walking through a field…thunder and lightning cracked in the sky but there was sun…the grass felt so real then there was a horse…Invincible." Jaina started softly.

The mage shuddered for a moment before continuing, "Arthas called out his name and that's when he saw me, he was so happy to see me…we kissed then suddenly he got ice cold…I pulled away only to see the Lich King in his place."

Sylvanas soothing ran her hand up and down Jaina's spine, her anger towards Arthas bubbling up inside her again as she listened to Jaina's story.

"He told me that I betrayed him and that I was wrong…he said he was going to get him revenge…I ran from him when I heard someone yell for me to wake up…but before I could get anywhere he stabbed me through the gut with Frostmourne…the pain was so real…"

Sylvanas closed her eyes; she felt absolutely terrible for Jaina and was enraged at herself for not protecting her from such nightmares.

The Banshee Queen just pulled Jaina back down onto the bed and into her arms, the mages thundering heart slowly relaxed and began to beat softly once again.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Jaina?"

"I'm scared…what if that dream meant that he's coming for me? I don't want him near me; I want him to leave my thoughts and just go away." Jaina replied softly.

Sylvanas pulled her head back and looked into Jaina's eyes, she could see the fear written plainly in those beautiful stormy blue pupils and she said, "Jaina…he won't ever touch you again, I swear it on my honor…I love you with every ounce of my being Jaina."

The mage smiled at the Banshee Queen's sweet words, she leaned in closer and rested her forehead against Sylvanas' before she replied, "I love you too and I would never let him hurt you either Sylvanas, you are the only person I trust."

The Banshee Queen smiled before softly kissing Jaina, she felt as all of Jaina's muscles relaxed as she trailed her hands down over the mage's spine and gently massaged her lower back;her fingers applying gentle pressure to the muscles.

Jaina sighed softly and stammered out weakly when Sylvanas moved her lips down to her throat, "Sylvanas…you're driving me crazy."

"That's my job love…let me take the nightmares away…just for one night. Tonight there will be no more pain, no more fear, no more Arthas...just you, me and this bed." Sylvanas replied, her voice dripping with a passion which set Jaina's nerves on fire.

The Banshee Queen rolled them over so Jaina was lying beneath her then trailed her hands up along the mage's side, Jaina let a soft moan escape from her throat and she ran her hands up Sylvanas' strong back, feeling all the muscles shudder.

Sylvanas moved her lips back up to Jaina's before slowly beginning to undo her robes; she sat back on the mage's thighs and purposely took her time to undo the first few buttons on Jaina's robe.

When part of the mages skin was bared to her, the Banshee Queen leaned her head down and slowly began to trail her lips across the soft, warm skin; she could feel Jaina's heart thundering against her ribs and the heat coming off of the mage.

A low moan came from Jaina who arched her back at the sensation running through her, Sylvanas stopped and looked up at her lover before giving her a small playful smirk then dragging her tongue across her stomach.

"Sylvanas…"Jaina breathed out, her voice heavy with desire as she gazed at Sylvanas with eyes burning full of love and passion, the look caused every nerve in Sylvanas' body to reawaken and shudder violently.

The Banshee Queen rested her forehead against Jaina's stomach, trying to quell the newly raw burning lust inside her, her body shook with her efforts and Jaina must've noticed because Sylvanas felt a hand on top of her head that gently stroked her hair.

"Don't hold yourself back because of me Sylvanas, I'm not a piece of glass." Jaina comforted softly.

Sylvanas let loose a animalistic growl before carefully slipping the mage robes from Jaina's form; she impatiently tossed them towards the end of the bed before pinning the mage to the bed.

Their lips connected in a kiss of fiery raging passion, Sylvanas gently trailed her hands down Jaina's body and onto her soft, smooth thighs before raking her nails gently across the skin.

Jaina moaned into Sylvanas' mouth, her small hands traveling gently along Sylvanas' skin and removing the clothing that kept her from the beautiful body of the Banshee Queen.

The human mage quickly pulled Sylvanas down against her chest and both let loose moans as their bare skin connected; Sylvanas broke away from the kiss moments later and stared into Jaina's eyes.

Jaina stared right back and both women noticed the unbridled lust and desire that drenched the emotions in their eyes, Sylvanas softly closed her eyes for a moment; she desperately wanted to preserve this moment in her memory for as long as she could, she wanted to remember every emotion she was feeling right now in this one moment with Jaina.

She suddenly felt Jaina's soft, warm lips press against the column of her throat, a moan passed through her lips as the mage placed tiny bite-kisses up and down her neck and then without a word of warning; Jaina felt the Banshee Queen's fingers enter her body, she gasped from the initial shock of pleasure it sent through her body before letting her head fall back onto the pillow.

Sylvanas slowly began to move her fingers in and out of the mage; soft gasps came from both women as the heat and pleasure between them became increasingly more passionate.

The Banshee Queen leaned down and nibbled softly on the side of Jaina's neck then soothed the small bite marks with a gentle flick of her tongue as she quickened the pace of her fingers.

"Sylvanas…gods…this feels so good." Jaina moaned out.

Jaina felt Sylvanas respond to her statement by thrusting her fingers faster, a low cry escaped her throat and she gripped Sylvanas' back; digging her finger nails into the Banshee Queen's pale blue skin.

A growl of pleasured pain came from Sylvanas who responded by trailing her lips up to Jaina's ear before gently taking the earlobe in her mouth and nibbling which elicited a moan from Jaina.

"Jaina…if you keep making noises like that you'll soon be driving _me_ nuts…." Sylvanas stated seductively, her cool breath tickling the sensitive spot near Jaina's ear.

"If you keep doing that to me…I'll make any sound you want me to." Jaina replied with a light chuckle before crying out as Sylvanas curled her fingertips and pressed them against one spot that sent a wave of pleasure through her.

It was the Banshee Queen's turn to chuckle, Jaina's body was coated with sweat and she was shuddering violently, she was close now and Sylvanas could sense it. Sylvanas pulled her head back to look at Jaina's face, her fingers kept at their steady pace which was sending Jaina closer and closer to the edge.

The mages eyes were tightly shut and her head turned off to the right, her breathing was coming out fast and hard through her soft parted lips, her heart was pounding against her ribs so fast that Sylvanas was afraid it would give out.

The Banshee Queen rested her forehead against the side of Jaina's head and ran her lips up along the column of the mages throat before continuing up to the ear and nibbling playfully on the lobe.

Jaina bit her lower lip then let out a pant, she turned back to look at Sylvanas when the Banshee Queen pulled away from her neck and stated, "I…I'm so close…please don't stop…"

Sylvanas smirked and did just that, she pulled her fingers from Jaina and the mage growled in frustration, she glared at Sylvanas through half-lidded eyes and said, "I told you _NOT_ to stop...and you do...just that...gods you're a tease."_  
_

"I wasn't done with you dear, I'm going to make you feel so good...you won't remember your name." Sylvanas replied seductively.

The Banshee Queen adjusted herself so her core was pressed against Jaina's, she trailed her hands down Jaina's body as she sat back on her knees with Jaina laying before her, Sylvanas smirked before rolling her hips against Jaina's roughly.

The Mage gasped and gripped the bed sheets beneath them, the Banshee Queen smirked then groaned as Jaina pulled her down against her chest, their bodies pressed flush together and together they moved in perfect unison.

"Sylvanas...gods I love you...I love you so much." Jaina moaned out as she felt Sylvanas' body shake and quiver.

The Banshee Queen suddenly dug her hands into Jaina's hips then sat back, her eyes wildly blazing with pure lust and she let out a breath that showed just how much pleasure was flooding through her.

Jaina cried out as Sylvanas rolled her hips harder against her own, she struggled to get one of her legs wrapped around the Banshee Queen's waist in order to make her go faster but as she did; Sylvanas grabbed her leg and pulled it up against her chest.

The mage's toes curled at the pleasure that this new angle sent through her, Sylvanas trailed her lips up and down Jaina's sensitive calf before snaking her tongue out of her mouth and dragging it up the skin slowly.

Jaina dug her fingers into Sylvanas' thighs then looked up at Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen's head was thrown back, her body quivering and covered in sweat and the mage heard her stifled moans and cries, Jaina gasped before stammering out hurriedly, "Sylvanas...you're so...beautiful...oh gods...I'm so, so, so close...please, don't stop...I need this...please...oh gods."

Sylvanas looked down at her and smirked before taking a hold of Jaina's breast, she massaged the soft skin before leaning forward and taking the tip in her mouth and teasing the tip with her tongue, Jaina took the chance to grab at the Banshee Queen's back and digging her nails into the elf's undead skin.

"Sylvanas...oh gods...Sylvanas!" Jaina screamed as her climax shot through her, Sylvanas growled before sitting back up then pushing Jaina's leg off to a different angle and fiercely rocking against her hips.

Both cried out in ecstasy, Sylvanas' cry sounding pained, pleasure flooded through their bodies and both were trembling violently which caused Jaina to arch up into Sylvanas who quickly wrapped an arm around Jaina then pulled her up against her chest and slowly rolled her hips against Jaina's.

Jaina let another low cry escape her throat before she pulled Sylvanas in for a passionate kiss, their lips crashed into each other's and Jaina slipped her tongue into Sylvanas' mouth, their tongues dueled as the pair came down from their high.

The mage felt the arm that Sylvanas had wrapped around her was beginning to tremble violently; Jaina slowly pulled back from the kiss moments later and noticed how exhausted the Banshee Queen looked.

Both collapsed to the bed panting moments later, their bodies tired but satisfied, Jaina ran her hands up and down Sylvanas' back; feeling the scratches she had left, the Banshee Queen lay completely motionless on top of Jaina all except for the odd motion of her ears.

Jaina smirked and said once she had caught her breath, "That…was amazing Sylvanas, thank you."

Sylvanas sat up a few moments later and replied as she gazed lovingly into Jaina's eyes, "I'm just glad I got rid of your nightmares…but we should probably get some sleep now my love...I will be here by your side all night long, Arthas will trouble your mind and your heart no longer."

The mage smiled and nodded to herself, Sylvanas moved herself onto the bed next to Jaina, she wrapped her arms protectively around Jaina's waist before pulling the mage's back against her chest.

Jaina sighed contently before relaxing into Sylvanas' embrace, the Banshee Queen smiled to herself before placing a soft kiss on the skin just below Jaina's ear then whispering softly, "Sleep well Proudmoore…"

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

**_What did you guys think of that? I want some reviews, it greatly appreciated :)_**


	4. All for You

**_Alright here's chapter 4 guys, from the look of things you guys didn't really have anything negative to say about Chapter 4, I loved the reviews that I did get and I hope to hear from more of you soon about it!_  
**

**_Title: All for You_**

**_Pairing: Jaina/Sylvanas_**

**_Summary: Jaina is under stress about recent events involving Garrosh, a visitor shows up that proves to the Ruler of Theramoore that they care about what she goes through and there still are people out there who are willing to go through hell for the ones they love._**

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky as Jaina stood at her window of her tower in Theramoore looking out over her beloved city, the smell of the sea and the feel of the ocean breeze on her skin made Jaina relax despite all the stress she's been under recently.

Jaina heard voice's coming from below, she looked down and saw the guards at the door greeting a figure wearing a midnight black cloak, Jaina soon forgot about the figure as her mind wandered to recent events.

Garrosh Hellscream, Warchief of the Horde had been issuing threats against Theramoore recently, Jaina was afraid that the war-crazed orc would eventually follow through on them and attack.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist cutting off her thoughts, she looked back over her shoulder to see the midnight black hood of the figure that had entered her tower mere moments before.

Jaina looked down at the hands that were gently resting on her stomach, the skin was a pale blue and Jaina said softly, "Sylvanas...I wasn't expecting you this evening."

No reply came from the Banshee Queen, Jaina turned in Sylvanas' embrace and placed her hand under the Banshee Queen's chin to look into her eyes. Jaina gasped at what she saw, blood ran down the side of Sylvanas' face, her nose was bloody and there were small cuts all across her face.

"What in the light happened to you Sylvanas? You look like you single-handily took on Garrosh in a fist fight." Jaina questioned, joking in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Sylvanas didn't answer, Jaina frowned then pulled her over to the couch that sat before the unlit hearth, the mage muttered an incantation to herself and the hearth lit itself instantly.

The mage began rushing around the room, she grabbed a cloth, a wash basin full of warm water, a healing potion and some alcohol while Sylvanas sat silently watching the blazing fire.

Jaina sat back down beside the Banshee Queen, she sat the wash basin down onto the table in front of them then looked down at Sylvanas' hands; her knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you Sylvanas? Or am I going to have to assume that you actually took Garrosh on in a fist fight?" Jaina asked as she soaked the cloth in the wash basin and took hold of Sylvanas' hand.

Still no reply came from Sylvanas as Jaina gently ran the cloth over the cuts and bruises on her hands, a growl came from the Banshee Queen and she clenched both of her hands into fists.

Jaina softly kissed the injured skin on each hand which caused Sylvanas to instantly relax, she let Sylvanas' hands drop before reaching for the edge of the hood of the midnight black that the Banshee Queen wore.

The cloak was soft to the touch and also wet, Jaina pushed it back off of Sylvanas' head and saw her hand was covered in bright red blood; that's what had made the cloak wet.

She brushed some of the blonde hair out of Sylvanas' face before placing the cloth against her skin, the Banshee Queen's glowing red eyes locked onto Jaina's before she finally spoke, "Thank you Jaina..."

"You can talk, I was worried there for a few minutes, so care to explain what caused all of this?" Jaina asked as she wiped the blood from the undead elf's face.

Sylvanas hissed as warm water entered some of the many cuts and scrapes on her face before she replied, "It's exactly as you guessed or close enough...I heard about Garrosh issuing threats towards you, it pissed me off so I marched into Ogrimmar and kind of punched him in the face."

"Why would you do that? We're supposed to be enemies." Jaina replied, her voice betraying her confusion.

"Well...I wasn't about to let him destroy the only person I love, I did it for you Jaina." Sylvanas confessed after a few moments of silence.

"You love me? You went through all of this for me?

Sylvanas nodded, Jaina smiled softly before asking, "How'd you get all these wounds then if you punched him?"

"Well I knocked him out but what I wasn't expecting was his dim-wit lackies to all charge at me, let's just say there was at least 15 and I got them all knocked out but no before they did a number on me." Sylvanas explained, running her fingers over the cuts on her hand.

Jaina offered a healing potion but Sylvanas turned it down, the mage turned away to sit the bottle back down and grab the alcohol, when she turned back; Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Sylvanas pulled away a moment later and the last words she spoke before collapsing into Jaina's arms were, "It was all for you..."

**The End ~ RECsi88**

**But wait there's more! Here's the part where Sylvanas punched out Garrosh and what followed after...**

* * *

Garrosh sat on his throne in Grommash Hold, he was tapping his fingers against the hilt of his war axe and had a sly smirk on his face, he let a chuckle and thought about what a great day this was.

He had that whore Jaina trembling with fear, fear that he would destroy her precious Theramoore which of course he was going to, his armies were winning on every front and he had complete and total power over the other leaders of the Horde well all except one...

Garrosh's happy mood turned into one of pure anger in mere seconds as he thought of how he had control over all except Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, a scowl replaced the smirk and the tapping of his fingers was replaced with a grip that would've crushed titansteel given half the chance.

Suddenly to make his foul mood got worse when Sylvanas herself stormed in through the front doors of the hold, his guards fell to their knees at the sight of the Banshee Queen who looked just as angry as Garrosh was probably even more, he rose to meet her; lifting his axe over his shoulder as he stepped down from his throne to greet the Banshee Queen.

"Sylvanas...what are you here about? I hope I was able to talk some sense into you after your recruitment of those Scourge fiends, have you come to tell me you took my advice and disposed of the wench's?" Garrosh growled at Sylvanas who had a nasty scowl on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She railed at him in a voice that could have very well put Deathwing to shame, everyone in the throne room except for Garrosh fell to their knees and trembled in fear.

"Don't you dare yell at me bitch, I AM YOUR WARCHIEF!" Garrosh shouted back in his own terrifying voice but it could not compare.

Sylvanas growled, pinched the bridge of her nose; a common occurence when she was pissed off and trying to hold back the rage inside, she stopped and retorted, "You know what the hell I mean Garrosh! Why in the hell do you think in your idiotic brain that it is a good idea to threaten THERAMOORE!"

It took a moment, Garrosh suddenly smirked and asked, "Why are you so concerned about Alliance Scum?"

"I am not concerned about Alliance scum, I am merely saying that you have no right to do that, Jaina and her people are of no harm to us!" Sylvanas snapped back.

Garrosh could read the Banshee Queen's intentions like an open book or he thought he could, he started laughing and he said, "I wasn't aware that you and Proudmoore were hooking up, I don't intend on killing your whore Sylvanas...I merely want to destroy everything she holds dear but you can keep her all for yourself. On one condition."

"Me and Jaina are not hooking up Garrosh you buffoon, so this one condition of yours is invalid...I am saying that Jaina has no intentions of attac-."

"The one condition is that I get to watch." Garrosh cut her off, stepping even closer.

Everyone in the throne room went silent, nobody, not even the warchief should ever cut off the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas had an unreadable expression on her face then before Garrosh could react; her fist slammed into his nose and he felt it snap from the force.

The punch knocked him out like a light, he collapsed to the floor with a broken and bloody nose, Sylvanas spat on him then turned around to be face to face with a group of Kro'kron soldiers.

"Well come on boys, I don't have all day." Sylvanas taunted as she raised her fist.

**2 hours later...**

Sylvanas grabbed the edge of the wall, she looked back at the Kor'kron soldiers and their Warchief, they all lay on the floor unconscious and bleeding, Sylvanas wiped some blood from her face before turning and walking out of the hold, she stepped outside and looked up at the sky, it was mid-day now.

She took a deep breath, pain flooded through her but she ignored it then pulled her hood up, she mounted her wind rider and took off into the skies of Ogrimmar and turning to head to the one place she had to go...Theramoore.


	5. If I Lose Myself

_**Title: If I Lose Myself**_

_**Pairing: Jaina/ Sylvanas**_

_**Summary: Sylvanas' past catches up with her and she decides that she cannot take anymore, fortunately Jaina shows up and stays with her to try and prove to the Banshee Queen that she has something worth living for.**_

* * *

The wind blew fast and hard around Sylvanas as she looked down over the edge of the cliff, the seemingly black water smashed against the rocky shore violently below her and rain poured down from the sky above which plastered her blonde hair to the pale blue skin on her face.

She let out a sigh, this was it, the reign of the Banshee Queen was end here today and it going to end because of what? Because of a few bad memory relapses and a violent ocean and a rocky coastline.

Sylvanas looked down at her sunstrider's longbow, her red eyes scanning the surface of the grand bow with a heavy sadness in her eyes and heart, the crest of Silvermoon emblazoned on its surface; the bow was a constant reminder of how she failed her home, her Quel'thalas and that nothing would return it to it's former glory.

She pierced the end of the bow into the soft muddy ground next to her, it stood up right and didn't budge, Sylvanas took a step towards the edge of the cliff, it was time to end it all and she would finally, _finally,_ know the peace of death.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps running towards her made her turn, there running towards her was Jaina Proudmoore, the mage stopped a few feet from Sylvanas and said breathlessly, "Don't...don't you dare...jump...Sylvanas."

"Why do you care? We are enemies, we aren't meant to get along...just go...this is not your problem Proudmoore." Sylvanas retorted.

Jaina shook her head and said, "I won't allow you to jump, not when you have so much to live for..."

Sylvanas spun around and asked, "Alright then if you're so smart, please enlighten me Proudmoore...what do I have to live for? What can't survive without my existence?"

"Your people Sylvanas, your Forsaken cannot survive without you, they need the one person that they hold above all others to lead them through these times, what will happen when they learn that you took your own life?" Jaina answered, honesty could be heard with each word she spoke.

"My Forsaken do not need me to survive, they have proven that they are more than capable of surviving and another will just rise and take my place as leader and I will be forgotten." Sylvanas replied.

Jaina stepped closer and stated, "You don't understand Sylvanas, your people need you because you saved them from Arthas, you freed them from the Scourge and you made a place for them in this world. What kind of person would forget someone who did all that for them?"

Sylvanas closed her eyes at the mention of Arthas' name, she clenched her fists, Jaina noticed and was silent for a few moments as she pieced things together and when she thought she figured it out, she asked, "Thats what this is about? Your past, how you lost Quel'thalas and what Arthas did to you, right?"

A nod came from the Banshee Queen, Jaina suddenly felt absolutely terrible for Sylvanas, the mage stepped forward but stopped when she heard Sylvanas beginning to cry, she watched as the Banshee Queen fell to her knees and started to sob, her body shaking violently as the rain continued to fall around them.

"I...I'm sorry Sylvanas...there isn't anything I could even hope to say that can even begin to help you with the horrible things you've been through, I should've done something...I...Oh gods...I could have stopped Arthas, maybe you never would have been through any of this if I had just stopped him." Jaina stammered out, tears now sliding down her face.

Sylvanas stood and turned to face the mage, she cupped the mages face in her hands as tears slid down her face and said, "Jaina, there is nothing you could have done...Arthas was too far gone for anyone to save, this isn't your fault and don't you dare ever think that."

The two embraced, Jaina buried her head into Sylvanas' neck, the two mighty leaders were sobbing, trembling messes in each other's arms, Sylvanas clenched hands into fists; grasping Jaina's long cloak while she felt Jaina crying into her neck, the rain still falling bu the wind slowly dying.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" Sylvanas responded.

The mage pulled back and stated, "I have another reason..."

Sylvanas smiled softly and asked, "An what would that be?"

"You asked me to name one thing that couldn't live without you...I have another answer..._I_ couldn't live without you and if you were to jump then I would have to go with you...I love you." Jaina said, her voice clear and unshaky.

The Banshee Queen smirked before pressing her lips to Jainas, the mage wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and returned her kiss, their lips moved softly and slowly against each others as the rain started to pour around them and thunder cracked in the sky above but none of that mattered to them in this moment, Sylvanas put her hand on the back of Jaina's neck and held the mage's lips to hers.

The two pulled away moments later, Sylvanas offered Jaina a small smile before pulling her close, she let out a contented sigh and thought to herself, _"__I won't give up, not yet...not when I do have something to live for."_

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**


	6. Taking Care of You

**Hey there guys, so here's another one-shot and I would like to thank my best friend in real life who wrote this one when she learned that I was making a Jaina/ Sylvanas one-shot collection so nothing in here is my work, all credit goes to my best friend and warning for everyone theres a sex scene and yes it's between Jaina and Sylvanas, don't like it then stop right here and leave, theres the door.**

**_Title: Taking Care of You_**

**_Pairing: Jaina/Sylvanas (Same as the rest of these one-shots)_**

**_Summary: Sylvanas travels to Theramoore to take care of a sick Jaina and things get really romantic and shit (This was my friends summary so I thought I'd keep it)_**

* * *

Sylvanas wrapped her dark cloak around herself to hide her identity from the guards in Theramoore, they bowed to her and she bowed her head in acknowledgement. The sun was out and high in the sky above Theramoore, a gentle breeze blew as Sylvanas hurried towards the tower in the center.

The guards at the bottom stopped her and one asked, "What is your business here stranger?"

"I'm here to see Lady Proudmoore, it is an extremely urgent matter." Sylvanas replied, her impatience rising with each second.

"Oh well go ahead then miss, have a good day." The guard stated as he and his friend moved aside, Sylvanas rushed past the two then up the tower to Jaina's room.

She pushed open the door to see Jaina still fast asleep, she let out a breath of relief and pushed her cloak off then sat her bag down on the table.

Sylvanas looked over at Jaina again before beginning to take stuff out of the bag, there was a container of soup; she had gone looking for something that would help fight off illness and a kind Pandaren had given it to her.

She sat it down then pulled out a bottle of alcohol, she was never without a bottle or flask; a smile crossed her face before she sat it down and pulled out the roses that she had gotten for the Ruler of Theramoore.

Suddenly the sound of movement behind her made her stop; she looked over her shoulder to see Jaina moving in bed before becoming motionless again. Sylvanas relaxed before picking up the soup and roses then moving over towards the bed, she sat both down on the nightstand next to the bed before climbing in next to Jaina.

She wrapped her arms around the mage's waist and melted into the embrace, she felt Jaina's hand come rest over top of her own before the mage asked, "Who the hell…is the bed behind me?"

"Guess." Was all Sylvanas said in response.

"Someone whose about to get a fireball in the face for waking me up while I'm sick." Jaina replied weakly, her voice still sounding dead serious.

Sylvanas chuckled and stated as she sat up, "It's everyone's favorite elf, and since you only know one this should be easy."

"Lor'themar?" Jaina said jokingly.

The Banshee Queen laughed and stated, "In your dreams Proudmoore."

"Ah I know now, Sylvanas…no one else calls me Proudmoore." Jaina replied as she slowly sat up and fixed her hair.

Sylvanas smirked and said, "I know you haven't been feeling well lately so I came to take care of you and you don't have to worry about me getting sick because I'm undead."

Jaina smiled and stated, "Sylvanas that's so sweet…"

The Banshee Queen reached back and picked up the bouquet of roses before handing them to Jaina, the mage's face lit up and she smiled before sniffing them.

"I can still smell them even though I'm sick…I love the smell of roses, thank you Sylvanas." Jaina replied.

Sylvanas smirked then asked as she nuzzled Jaina's neck, "Have you had anything to eat lately?"

"No, I can't really keep anything down but I'm starving." Jaina replied softly as she kissed Sylvanas' forehead.

The Banshee Queen pulled back and stated, "Well don't worry about that, I brought something that should make you feel infinitely better."

She reached back and picked up the container of soup, she turned back to face Jaina before grabbing a pillow and placing it on the mage's lap then sitting the soup on it.

Jaina smiled softly before taking the spoon that Sylvanas offered her, she opened the lid and dipped the spoon into the steaming soup.

Sylvanas leaned back against the headboard with her shoulder against Jaina's and closed her eyes, after a few minutes she heard Jaina sit the bowl on the table.

She opened her eyes to see the color had returned to Jaina's skin, a smile crossed over the mage's face and she said, "I don't know what was in that soup but I feel 100% better, thank you Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen smiled back at her and stated, "It was nothing Jaina, and I didn't like seeing you so miserable…"

Jaina leaned forward and pressed her lips to the elf's, Sylvanas sighed and began to kiss her back as Jaina's hand traveled up to the back of Sylvanas' neck and she deepened the kiss.

Their mouths moved against each other's passionately, their tongues exploring the other's mouth as Sylvanas rolled them over and pinned Jaina to the bed.

Jaina moaned into her mouth before pulling away moments later and saying, "I…I need to go have a bath Sylvanas…I've been sick for 2 weeks."

The Banshee Queen slowly climbed off of her, Jaina sat up and was about to get off the bed when suddenly Sylvanas picked her up and carried her bridal-style to the bathroom.

"Sylvanas! Gods damn it all, I can walk by myself you know." Jaina said while laughing.

No response came from the Banshee Queen; she pushed the door open with her foot then walked in before sitting Jaina down and going over to the tub and turning on the water.

"Make sure the water's warm enough for yourself, I can't exactly tell the temperature." Sylvanas said a few moments later as she backed away from the tub.

Jaina went over to tub and started to adjust the temperature, and then a few moments later she heard the sound of armor hitting the floor.

She stood up straight but before she could turn to see, Sylvanas came upon her without words and kissed the side of her throat gently.

"Sylvanas…" Jaina moaned out.

The Banshee Queen trailed her lips up to Jaina's ear and asked, "Jaina…will you allow me to join you? We can do whatever your heart desires."

Jaina sucked in her breath, her heart was thundering against her ribs, she couldn't find her words so she only nodded, Sylvanas slowly trailed her hands up Jaina's body and began to undo her robes quickly and carefully.

Seconds later her robes fell to the floor, Sylvanas reached around her and turned off the water before picking Jaina up again and climbing into the tub with her.

Jaina rested against Sylvanas who grabbed a handful of water and poured it over her head slowly, she did this a few times until Jaina's blond hair was completely soaked.

"Your hair is absolutely beautiful Jaina; it's like perfect golden silk…" Sylvanas said sweetly while running her hands through it.

Jaina laughed and stated, "You have me naked in a tub and choose to focus on my hair…you're a strange elf Sylvanas."

Sylvanas trailed her finger along Jaina's collarbone and whispered, "Oh don't worry I'm just taking the time to admire you, all of you…I love you Jaina."

"I love you too Sylvanas."

Jaina leaned back into the Banshee Queen, her hands slowly running up and down the elf's long legs while Sylvanas nuzzled and kissed her throat. The Banshee Queen's hands traveled up Jaina's sides with a soapy cloth, she gently ran it across the mage's gut then up her arms and finally her breasts.

Jaina sighed contently as Sylvanas' hands trailed over her, each inch of skin feeling clean and on fire from the Banshee Queen's touch, Sylvanas smirked against Jaina's neck as she felt the mage trembling beneath her touch.

"What do you desire?" Sylvanas whispered softly into the mage's ear, her breath tickling the sensitive skin behind Jaina's ear.

"Stop teasing me…"

Sylvanas did as she was told, her hand trailed back down Jaina's side and suddenly Jaina grabbed her hand, the Banshee Queen was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Jaina moved the Banshee Queen's hand down to her core.

"So impatient, you should really work on that Jaina." Sylvanas murmured against the mages neck as she slipped her fingers into the mage.

"Oh shut it Sylvanas…gods." Jaina retorted and gasped as Sylvanas continued with her work between the mage's legs.

Sylvanas laughed softly while she continued, Jaina drug her fingers down the Banshee Queen's thighs and suddenly gripped her legs tightly when Sylvanas curled her fingers inside of her.

The Banshee Queen watched as the expression on Jaina's face contorted with pleasure, the low moans and gasps escalated into desperate cries of pleasure.

The mage arched her back and her head tilted back; baring her throat to Sylvanas, the elf smirked and quickened her pace before brushing her teeth up the mages throat.

Jaina cried out as chills shot down her spine and added to the pleasure already flooding through her, Sylvanas laughed and asked, "Does that feel good Jaina?"

"Sylvanas, oh gods…yes." Jaina said through clenched teeth, satisfied; Sylvanas trailed her teeth down Jaina's throat again, feeling her bounding pulse.

Jaina was shaking violently when Sylvanas started pressing her thumb against the bundle of nerves while her fingers kept up their pace, a long shudder ran through Jaina and she growled.

"Oh, Sylvanas…gods I'm right there…SYLVANAS!" Jaina screamed the name followed by a wordless cry of pleasure as she felt pleasure flooding through her.

The Banshee Queen kept up her work until Jaina pushed her hand away and collapsed against her, Sylvanas smiled and rested her head against the side of Jaina's and closed her eyes.

Jaina's breathing was heavy and ragged and Sylvanas could hear her heart thundering against her chest, the Banshee Queen wrapped her arms around her lover and said softly, "Just relax, you'll make your heart give out…I'm glad that you're happy though."

"You have no idea…how happy I am…you're so sweet Sylvanas and I'm lucky to have you." Jaina said softly a few moments later.

"And I'm lucky to have you my dear." Sylvanas replied before leaving a soft kiss on the mages forehead, the two melted into each other's embrace and sat there peacefully.

**_The End ~ RECsi88_**

* * *

**My heart may have just died, that was cute, anyway please leave your reviews because I just love hearing what you guys have to say about these and my friends wants to know too so leave the reviews!**


	7. Drinking Game 2

**_Hey guys so I know its been like 5 days since I updated this so I made this a priority over Revenge of the Warchief today, that will be updated within the week I believe...so I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave your reviews for me!_**

**_Title: Drinking Games 2_**

**_Pairing: Jaina/Sylvanas_**

**_Summary: Its been 2 weeks since Jaina and Sylvanas little drinking game, Sylvanas receives a letter from Garrosh and she must go to Ogrimmar for a meeting with him but when she gets there things get there she finds out that Garrosh has a little game in store for her and the other leaders of both the Alliance and the Horde, how is this going to turn out?_**

* * *

Sylvanas sat in her throne within the darkness of the royal quarter, the only sound to fill the room was of the cracking of joints from her undead guards as they shifted.

She sat there mindlessly twirling her dagger in her hand, today was probably going to be one of those boring days where nothing would happen all day and it would suck.

Suddenly as if someone was answering to her pleas for something exciting, an Orc messenger walked in and approached Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen sheathed her dagger and asked, "What do you have for me messenger?"

"I have an invitation from Warchief Garrosh Hellscream; the details are within the invitation Lady Windrunner." The messenger replied as he produced the invitation and sat it in her hand.

"Thank you, here have a few gold pieces for the journey home and any supplies you may need on the way." Sylvanas stated as she tossed the orc a small cloth bag full of gold.

He bowed down and scurried off, Sylvanas leaned forward with her forearms resting against her thighs as she tore the invitation open.

She unfolded it and scanned over the page, it read, _"Sylvanas, I ask that you come to Ogrimmar for a "meeting" with me in Grommash Hold, it is of dire importance."_

"_Well that was awfully Cryptic especially for Garrosh; I wonder what the bastard wants now." _Sylvanas thought to herself as she got to her feet.

A guard approached and asked, "Is there anything you require my lady? Do you want me to fetch your Whiskey from the cellar?"

"That was the plan but I just got an invitation from Garrosh to go to Ogrimmar so go fetch my Horse for me, I had better go see what the bastard wants now."

He bowed then rushed off, Sylvanas grabbed her bow and slung it over her shoulder and clipped her quiver on before walking out of the throne room.

The guard was leading her horse down the hall to her throne room when she bumped into him, he saw her and said, "Here is your horse my lady, he's all ready to go…is there anything else you require?"

"No that is all, return to your post and make sure no one gets into my liquor, the last thing we all need is me pissed off and with no alcohol." Sylvanas said as she ran her hand down her horse's snout.

"Of course my lady, that wouldn't be good for anyone. I wish you luck in Ogrimmar and hopefully Garrosh does not disrespect you like last time."

She smiled then climbed onto her horse, it whinnied and Sylvanas turned around and rushed out of the hall out into her city before heading for the zeppelin outside the ruins of Lordaeron that lay above her head.

Sylvanas stepped off of the Zeppelin in Ogrimmar a few days later; she climbed onto her horse and trotted through the city towards Grommash Hold.

The Kor'kron guards smirked at her as she passed but she glared at them and they were reduced to a blubbering mess in mere seconds, she stopped at the stable master and handed her horse to the orc and said, "Make sure no one steals this horse, I will be back soon."

He bowed then she walked into Grommash Hold, she could hear laughter from where she stood in the doorway and a frown crossed over her face.

Sylvanas stepped into the throne room and there before her sat all of the leaders of both the Horde and the Alliance along with a few others, there was a cloth covered table in the center of the room and several crates underneath it, she withdrew her bow and demanded, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Everyone spun to face her and their faces grew frightened, Garrosh stepped forward and said, "Sylvanas so glad you could make it, there's no need to get violent…no one's going to kill each other."

The Banshee Queen didn't lower her bow, she scanned the room for Jaina but the mage wasn't there, her fingers flexed and she asked, "Not everyone's here…where's Jaina?"

"I'm right here Sylvanas." A voice spoke up from behind the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas turned to see Jaina leaned up against the wall, a smirk appeared on her face then she turned to Garrosh again and asked, "Why was I called here?"

"Well Jaina was telling us about the drinking contest you two had and how you drank more than her and weren't even tipsy so, I'm holding a little contest…" Garrosh answered.

He pulled the cloth off of the table to reveal hundreds of bottles of Alcohol and continued, "The contest is that everyone here, except those who chose to watch instead, are going to try and drink more then you. If you are the only one who hasn't passed out at the end then everything I have said to you about your rule over your people will be forgotten and I will let you continue on your path."

Sylvanas eyes widened and she looked at Jaina, the mage smirked and said, "I talked him into it after I told him the story and I'll be drinking this time."

The Banshee Queen lowered her bow then handed it to Jaina before replying, "I'm in, I was just going to drink all day anyways so."

She sat down at the table; Garrosh sat down across from her and said, "Everyone who's drinking get over here now, those who are watching take your seats. You can start whenever you want Sylvanas."

Varian handed her a glass, the Banshee Queen took a hold of it and one of the bottles which ironically was Whiskey; she let loose a laugh then threw away the glass which shattered when it hit the floor and tore the cap off of the bottle and began to drink.

Everyone gaped in shock as she finished the bottle in less than a minute, she the empty bottle onto the floor and said, "Come on you bastards, start drinking."

The leaders who were watching which consisted of Alexstrasza, Tyrande, Malfurion, Anduin, Baine, Velen and Genn laughed as the others slowly started to drink.

The first to go was Varian, he had 4 glasses of probably one of the weakest drinks there before he collapsed, Sylvanas laughed then downed another glass; so far she had drank a bottle and 5 glasses worth of alcohol, Garrosh had a bottles worth, Jaina was on her 7th, Lor'themar was nursing the last glass of his first bottle, Magni was just starting on his second bottle and Vol'jin had drank just as much as Sylvanas.

Magni down his 11th drink when suddenly he collapsed, Genn and Anduin pulled him out of the way and Sylvanas stated, "You all are a bunch of lightweights, come one someone just down the damn liquid."

Garrosh growled before grabbing a bottle of alcohol which Sylvanas recognized as the strongest stuff there, he was completely unaware of what he was about to drink and he said, "I'm going to drink this entire bottle of Scotch."

"_That's not Scotch you idiot…that's Frog Venom Brew, the strongest stuff that you've got here."_ Sylvanas thought to herself and Garrosh started to chug it.

He threw the bottle across the room, it shattered against the wall and suddenly he began coughing violently, Sylvanas started laughing her ass off and everyone looked at her.

"You really are an idiot Garrosh! That wasn't Scotch; it was Frog Venom Brew…the strongest stuff you've got here." Sylvanas chided.

He growled then collapsed onto the ground, Genn dragged him away then it was down to just Jaina, Vol'jin, Lor'themar and Sylvanas.

Vol'jin finished his 16th glass then stated, "I can't believe dat da human girlie is still in dis, she got a strong gut on her."

Sylvanas smirked when suddenly the troll leader passed out, Jaina laughed then downed another glass; what was this? Her 24th glass or something like that? Sylvanas shrugged to herself, you could get ten drinks out of one bottle.

Lor'themar suddenly sat his glass down and said tiredly, "I can't do this anymore, I'm out…too much for one day, wayyy too much."

He got up and stumbled over to a chair, just Jaina and Sylvanas were left, Sylvanas was on her 4th bottle and Jaina was half-way through her third.

"Come on Proudmoore, I know you can do better than that…I've seen it firsthand now come on and drink." Sylvanas taunted.

The mage rested her hand against her forehead and said, "I don't think I can…I feel really sick."

"Come on Proudmoore, you can do it…just get to your fourth bottle." Sylvanas said as she finished another glass.

Those who were watching cheered Jaina on, the mage took a deep breath then grabbed her third bottle and downed what remained within it.

Sylvanas smirked at the humans determination, Jaina slammed it down on table and said, "Y-your…t-turn."

The Banshee Queen chuckled before downing the remainder of her fourth then her fifth bottle, she sat it down and took a moment, only now was she feeling a little buzzed.

Jaina downed her fifth then they realized that there were only two bottles left, one was a second bottle of Frog Venom Brew and another was a bottle of Dalaran Noir.

Sylvanas handed Jaina the Dalaran Noir which was far weaker than the Frog Venom Brew, Jaina looked at her bottle then over at Sylvanas' to see that it was Frog Venom Brew.

Her eyes widened and she stared at Sylvanas, they both remembered the last time Sylvanas had down the entire bottle, it resulted in her being in excruciating pain for hours which is what it does to anyone who downs the entire thing in one go.

"Good Job Proudmoore, you beat me…" Sylvanas said before downing the entire bottle.

Jaina tried to stop her but she was way too drunk to move properly, she watched as the Banshee Queen threw the bottle then got to her feet and smiled.

"Hmm…maybe you didn't win, here drink up Proudmoore." Sylvanas said as she handed Jaina the bottle of Dalaran Noir off of the table.

Jaina downed the bottle then sat it down, her head spun violently, her knees trembled and her body shook, Sylvanas gave her a worried look before asking, "Are you alright?"

"I-I drank…way…too…much…I-I ca." Jaina said before she collapsed.

Sylvanas caught her and held her close, the mage was out like a light, one of Garrosh's orc guards stepped forward and said, "You may all return to your cities, Lady Windrunner I will let Garrosh know of your victory once he has come to."

She nodded before hooking her arm beneath the mage's knees and picking her up bridal style, the mage moaned and Sylvanas exited Grommash hold.

She rushed over to a Forsaken mage leaving the Auction House and asking, "Can you make me a portal to the Undercity? I need to help Lady Proudmoore."

The mage hurriedly nodded then cast the portal spell, Sylvanas thanked the mage and handed them a baggie of coins then disappeared through.

Sylvanas arrived in her royal quarters a few minutes later, the guard who had retrieved her horse ran up and asked, "My lady is everything alright?"

"Lady Proudmoore had a bit too much to drink; I need you to go get Mortuus and my apothecaries immediately. Tell them to come to my chambers." Sylvanas said hurriedly.

"Yes your Majesty."

He rushed off, Sylvanas ran down to her chambers and her guards opened the doors for her, she went inside and laid Jaina down onto her bed.

"Jaina if you can hear me at all, you need to wake up, and I never should've let you take part in that contest…I'm sorry." Sylvanas said to the mage.

No response of movement came from Jaina, Mortuus and two of his assistants burst in and he stated, "My lady! What seems to be the problem?"

"Lady Proudmoore drank too much alcohol, she's not moving or anything…I don't even think she's breathing!" Sylvanas explained.

"Hand me the adrenaline shot and the drug that boosts human metabolism, this might help her…the adrenaline will wake her up and the drug will help her body expel the alcohol toxins faster." Mortuus ordered to his two assistances at first then started explaining things to Sylvanas.

He smacked himself in the side of the head and said, "I need the pain medication too, she'll have a nasty hangover from all the drinking."

They searched through their bags and produced the items he required; Mortuus gently pierced the needle with the adrenaline shot into Jaina's arm then pulled it free and grabbed a small vial.

Jaina shot up in the bed moments later, her chest heaving violently, Sylvanas wrapped her arms around the mage and pulled her close before taking the vial from Mortuus and whispering soothingly into Jaina's ear, "Drink this, it's going to help you."

The mage drank the medication before melting into Sylvanas arms; Mortuus produced a leather skin of water and 4 pills and said when Sylvanas gave him a confused look, "Pain meds, two for her and two for you…I smell the Frog Venom Brew on your breath."

Sylvanas nodded then downed her pills before saying, "Thank you Mortuus, now leave us please."

He and his assistants scurried off, Sylvanas handed Jaina the two pills then held the skin of water for her to help wash them down, Jaina sighed and said, "Thank you Sylvanas…"

"I'm sorry I let you take part in that, it never should've happened…I am immensely sorry Jaina." Sylvanas said, she sounded genuinely upset about it too.

Jaina laughed and stated, "Not your fault but let's just agree to never and I mean _NEVER_, do it again alright?"

"You've got a deal; I can't agree to never stop drinking because we'd all be dead otherwise…I-." Sylvanas replied, Jaina frowned when she heard Sylvanas cut herself off.

Jaina pulled back and looked at her then asked, "You were going to say something there, what is it?"

"It's nothing Proudmoore." Sylvanas answered, her voice betraying her.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me Sylvanas, you can tell me." Jaina said worriedly, her voice soft and sweet.

It was silent between the two for a moment when Sylvanas suddenly started, "Jaina Proudmoore, I'm in love with you…I have been since the night we were drinking together in Theramoore, I'm afraid of admitting my feelings for you because I've never felt like this before even when I was alive."

"Sylvanas, I never knew…"

Sylvanas sighed then continued, "I'm in love with you, from the brainy way you tell the other leaders off and they are too stupid to know that is what you're doing, I love your beautiful blonde hair and those sapphire eyes that I could get lost in. I love every inch of you Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Theramoore and nothing's going to change that."

Jaina smiled then leaned in and kissed Sylvanas, the two melted into each other's arms, their kiss sealing and binding the feelings they shared and marked the beginning of something wonderful.

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

**_I'm getting pretty good at writing these one-shots but it would be like greatly appreciated if you guys left prompts for me because I can't really think of anymore, so please leave your suggestions and opinions in the review section!_**

**_Until later my dear and beloved readers_**


	8. Fix You

_**Here's a new one shot that I came up with while listening to the song "Fix You" by Coldplay, so yeah, Coldplay owns that song and not me. This was to keep you guys entertained while I worked on a pretty big one shot for chapter 9 or 10 depends on progress but no promises right away, I still have one chapter to complete for the One True King so that has to be out of the way.**_

_**Anyway please enjoy, also leave your opinions and suggestions for stories in the review section, thanks!**_

_**Title: Fix You**_

_**Summary: Theramoore literally has just been destroyed and Jaina finds herself taking refuge with the Banshee Queen, the one person who can relate to her like few can and gets to hear the voice of Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner in all of its magnificent glory.**_

* * *

Jaina sat on the end of Sylvanas' bed, her body quaking and trembling, her robes tattered and soaking wet, her hair all white except for a single blonde strip and her eyes glowing blue.

Theramoore was gone, it was all gone, she had lost all those she cared about most, Kinnidy, Pained and so many others all lost to Garrosh's thirst for war.

The sound of footsteps pulled Jaina from her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see Sylvanas push open the doors to her chambers; she took one look at the mage and rushed to her side.

She wrapped her arms around the mages waist and pulled her close, Jaina started sobbing again even though she thought she was done and Sylvanas whispered soothingly, "It's alright Jaina, just let it all out….shh, its okay my dear just let it all out...Dath'anar…I've got you."

Jaina forced herself to stop crying, her chest heaved with her struggled breaths and her body still quaked, Sylvanas kissed her forehead and said, "I know what it's like to lose your home, I lost Quel'thalas…I watch those I cared about get slaughtered, you will make it through this Jaina."

The mage buried her head into Sylvanas' neck and asked weakly, "Will you sing to me? I need something to take my mind off of things and calm me down."

"Of course my dear, let me think of something…" The Banshee Queen replied as she closed her eyes and looked deep in thought.

She opened her eyes moments later and said, "I have the perfect song, just for you Jaina…and it's okay to cry."

Jaina nodded then Sylvanas started to sing, _"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need, when you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse."_

_ "And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can't replace, when you love someone, but it goes to waste…could it be worse?"_

Sylvanas' voice was almost magical; Jaina felt all of the nerves in her body relaxing and shuddering but the words in the song were so powerful to Jaina that she started crying softly.

_"Lights will guide you home…and ignite your bones, and I will try…to fix you."_

_ "And high up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go…but if you never try…you'll never know…just what you're worth."_

Jaina felt herself clinging tighter to Sylvanas, her fingers digging into Sylvanas' back but it didn't seem to faze the Banshee Queen at all as she continued to sing.

_"Lights will guide you home…and ignite your bones, and I will try…to fix you."_

_ "Tears stream down your face…when you lose something you cannot replace…tears stream down your face…and I..._ _Tears stream down your face…I promise you I will learn from my mistakes…tears stream down your face and I..."_

_ "Lights will guide you home…and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you."_

Sylvanas stopped singing and looked down at Jaina, the mage was crying into her neck, she leaned down and used her head to nudge Jaina's softly, the mage looked up at her with a look of pure loss across her features; a face that Sylvanas knew about all too well and what followed afterwards if it was allowed to linger.

_"No you won't let her hurt herself; like the song said…I will try to fix her…she won't be alone like I was." _Sylvanas silently promised to herself.

Jaina went to put her head back into the crook of Sylvanas' neck but the Banshee Queen stopped her and said softly, "Don't hide away from me Jaina, let me see your face…Dath'anar."

"What did you…just call me?" Jaina asked.

"It's Thalassian for brave of heart and strong of mind, a warrior if you will…it's how I see you." Sylvanas answered.

Jaina smiled and said softly, "I would never have guessed that the Banshee Queen sees me as a Warrior…thank you Sylvanas for being so kind."

Sylvanas smirked then turned her head to meet Jaina's glowing blue gaze, their faces were inches apart and Sylvanas felt Jaina's breaths blow across her face.

The Banshee Queen searched Jaina's eyes, the mage nodded softly before their mouths crashed into each other's, their kiss reflecting the emotions storming through both of them at this moment; Sadness, Loss, Hopelessness and Love.

Sylvanas pulled Jaina closer, she continued kissing the mage softly then slowly pulled away and said as she ran her hand across Jaina's cheek, "I will always be here for you Jaina, I will help you through this…I will try to fix you."

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_


	9. Forever

_**I'm so sorry about the delay in updating guys, I really am but life gets in the way you know? Anyway, I worked as often as I could to give you guys something to read while I work on everything else.**_

_**Please don't hate me for the absence, I will be updating this story at least once a week and then Revenge of the Warchief is on a bit of delay at the moment due to the fact that I have to go through and re write some parts but don't worry within the next week or so it should be updated.**_

_**Here's that long One Shot that I promised so here please enjoy, tell your friends, tell your family, share it on Twitter or Tumblr or Facebook or Some other social media network, I just like having feedback and I don't care if its good or bad because I will take it seriously :)**_

_**Title: Forever**_

_**Pairing: Jaina/Sylvanas**_

_**Summary: Sylvanas' Forsaken discover the location of Calia Menethil and are returning to the Undercity with the Former Princess of Lordaeron, meanwhile Sylvanas sends word to Jaina of the discovery despite being worried about a rather passionate moment that they shared in Dalaran months before at a meeting. A rather passionate reunion occurs between the two when Jaina arrives but they are rudely interrupted then Jaina leaves with Calia without a goodbye, 2 weeks later there is a wedding and Sylvanas gets back at Varian for being a stubborn bastard.**_

* * *

"Are you certain about this intel?" Sylvanas asked her soldier.

"Yes your majesty, the rangers are bringing Calia Menethil here as we speak, shall I send word to Jaina Proudmoore? She is one of few that the woman knew who is still alive." Answered the soldier as he rose from his knees before Sylvanas.

"Alright…yes send word to Proudmoore, she might provide some comfort for a woman who will soon be surrounded by nothing but undeath." Sylvanas

Sylvanas now sat on her throne tapping her fingers against the armrest impatiently, the Rangers had yet to arrive with Calia and Jaina was going to be here any moment now.

The Banshee Queen sighed, the last time she had even spoken to Lady Jaina Proudmoore had been when there was the meeting of the Leaders of the Alliance and Horde in Dalaran and what a day that had been…

...

_Sylvanas stormed out of the meeting room and past the mages of the Kirin Tor, her rage uncontrollable and threatening to break at any moment._

"_How dare that filthy bastard!? He sits atop his throne of lies and tries to call me a Tyrant! I am more deeply connected to my people then he can ever hope to be with his own!" Sylvanas sneered to herself, completely unaware that she had said it loud enough for the Archmage of the Kirin Tor, Jaina Proudmoore to hear._

_Sylvanas stopped at the edge of Dalaran and looked down at Crystal Song forest; she felt a hand on her shoulder moments later and looked over to see Jaina standing behind her with a look of concern on her face._

"_What's wrong Lady Sylvanas?"_

"_Go ask Varian…fucking bastard." Sylvanas replied, a bit of her anger seeping out at poor Jaina who was only trying to help._

_Jaina sighed and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_Well if you can stop Varian from being such a stupid moron then you have helped me far more than anyone else did in that meeting." Sylvanas sneered._

"_I think you just need to calm down, take some deep breaths and re-." _

_Jaina was suddenly thrown back against the wall and Sylvanas was upon her in mere milliseconds, the Banshee Queen pinned the mage's arms to the wall, her face mere inches from Jaina's and she said, "Don't tell me to calm down Proudmoore, there is nothing you could do or say to stop it."_

_The Mage suddenly pressed her lips to Sylvanas', a violent shudder ran through Sylvanas before she reacted; she released Jaina's hands and wrapped hers around the mages waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other's._

_..._

Sylvanas was jerked from the memory when a portal appeared at the foot of the platform that lead up to her throne, she got to her feet and said as Jaina stepped through, "Lady Proudmoore."

"Sylvanas…" was all the mage managed to get out as she approached the Banshee Queen.

The elf smirked before saying something in Gutterspeak, her guards bowed and scurried out, the doors closed and in an instant, Sylvanas had Jaina on the floor and they were passionately kissing.

Their lips moved hungrily against each other's as their fingers tugged and dug into both fabric and exposed flesh, the air around them becoming heavy with lust.

Sylvanas felt Jaina squirming beneath her, the Banshee Queen pulled away before continuing her route; she trailed her lips along Jaina's jaw then moving to the pale column of Jaina's throat.

"Oh gods, Sylvanas…just touch me already…" Jaina begged her voice thick and husky.

Sylvanas smirked and stated, "So impatient Proudmoore…but you know that I cannot deny you anything, if you desire it then I will fulfill it."

The Banshee Queen trailed her hands down Jaina's sides and moved her hands underneath the edge of her mage robes then slowly trailed her hands up Jaina's legs.

A low cry came from Jaina as Sylvanas' cool hands reached Jaina's thighs, the Banshee Queen purred softly into Jaina's ear and said, "Look at what I do to you…writhing beneath me, begging for me…It's a wonder I hadn't started getting involved with you before."

Their lips met again then suddenly a knock came from the giant stone doors, Jaina's face went into a mix of emotions in those few moments and Sylvanas asked, "Who is it?"

"Your Rangers, Dark Lady…Calia Menethil is with us." Spoke the voice of one of Sylvanas' undead elven rangers.

Jaina huffed angrily as Sylvanas got up off of the mage, the Banshee Queen helped the mage up from the cold stone floor before saying softly, "I apologize Jaina…I normally finish what I start but seeing as we've been interrupted…"

The Dark Ranger entered at that moment with Calia Menethil being carried by one of them, the woman looked absolutely terrible and sick.

"Jaina? Is…is that you?" The former Princess of Lordaeron said weakly as her eyes opened slightly.

The Mage rushed forward and took the woman from the ranger before replying, "It is all going to be okay Calia, I've got you…Sylvanas I need to get her back to Stormwind so that she can be healed."

Before Sylvanas could say anything, Jaina had created a portal and disappeared through it with Calia, Sylvanas slowly retreated to her throne , a little hurt by Jaina's sudden departure before she ordered, "You are all dismissed, return to your patrols."

...

2 weeks later, Sylvanas was attending to her royal duties when Jaina showed up, the Archmage stepped into the Queen's study and stated, "Sylvanas."

The Banshee Queen's ears shot straight up followed by her gaze, a smirk crossed over her face and she asked coyly, "Lady Proudmoore, what brings you to my slice of hell? I wasn't expecting you back so soon I thought you had forgotten about me there."

Jaina frowned and replied, "I'm sorry about that sudden departure, I'm here because…well…um."

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and said, "Come on Proudmoore, just tell me."

"I was…asked to invite you to Varian and Calia's wedding by Calia herself…she wanted you there for rescuing her." Jaina replied and Sylvanas could sense her nervousness.

"Why so nervous Jaina?" Sylvanas questioned with a smirk on her face.

It was silent in the room, Jaina adverted her gaze from Sylvanas' before replying, "I want you to come with me…"

"You mean like your date?" Sylvanas asked.

Jaina nodded softly, her gaze still adverted from Sylvanas', the Banshee Queen smiled before getting up and approaching the mage.

"Before you flip out at me Syl-." Jaina started

Sylvanas pressed her finger to Jaina's lips and cut her off, "I would love to go with you Jaina, you should know by now that I would never hurt you...when is the wedding?"

"In 3 hours."

Sylvanas smirked and said, "We had better be on our way then."

Their lips met, Jaina wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' neck as she melted into the embrace and pulled the Banshee Queen closer before murmuring, "Or we could finish what we started…"

"Jaina dear…we can do that later, there is no rush. Now come on let's get to the wedding, I don't plan on dressing up just for your information because I want to piss Varian off." Sylvanas said as they left the room.

Sylvanas walked into the Gardens of the Stormwind Keep with Jaina, the ceremony had just ended and now it was the party afterwards.

Music filled the air along with laughter, Sylvanas saw some of the other leaders of the Horde and saluted directly at Thrall as her and Jaina passed.

He smirked at her before returning to his conversation with the others, Sylvanas produced a flask from the waist and Jaina exclaimed, "Sylvanas, you snuck liquor into the party?"

"Don't give me that Proudmoore; I am not drinking King Varian's poor excuse for alcohol, would it kill him to maybe have a little whiskey here? No because that's just too damn unreasonable so you need to rely on yourself for whiskey."

"Holy crap, you certainly are passionate about Alcohol…" Jaina said.

"Yes I am because it keeps what's left of my memories of life intact and unbroken, plus it's absolutely great to get drunk when you're dead because it feels so good." Sylvanas replied happily.

A slow song suddenly came on, Sylvanas looked at the Archmage before taking her hand and asking, "Will you dance with me Lady Proudmoore?"

"That's sweet Sylvanas but I can't dance…" Jaina replied with a chuckle.

"Just follow my lead, come on…I have to flaunt you off to everyone here especially Varian." Sylvanas whispered sweetly into Jaina's ear which made the mage's knees tremble.

Jaina nodded, Sylvanas lead her to the center of the gardens before she instructed, "Now we have two choices here Jaina, one is you can wrap your arms around my neck and mine go around your waist or you can put your left hand on my shoulder then I put my left hand on your hip and…"

Their right hands interlocked as Sylvanas continued, "We lock our fingers together like this, holding our arms at about shoulder height then if you want we get closer…"

Jaina pushed her body into Sylvanas', the Banshee Queen smirked then the two began to sway in time with the music, Jaina's glowing blue eyes were locked onto Sylvanas' glowing red ones as they spun around slowly with all eyes on them.

Gasps came from the crowd as the pair continued to dance; Sylvanas smirked and said softly, "I think all eyes are on us now my love…shall we give them a show?"

Jaina blushed and looked down but Sylvanas' head came down and she nuzzled against the side of Jaina's face before whispering, "Don't be nervous, I've got you Jaina."

The Archmage looked up then nodded softly, Sylvanas loosened her grip on Jaina's hip before spinning her around so the mage's back was against her chest.

Sylvanas' head rested on Jaina's shoulder and she whispered, "I think we are pissing off Varian…he realizes that he missed his chance with you and now, you're all mine."

Jaina smirked when she suddenly felt Sylvanas' lips on her neck before the Banshee Queen spun her back around so they were face to face.

"You're such a charmer Sylvanas." Jaina said softly as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

Varian was standing off to the side with Calia, Sylvanas smirked at him before flipping him off descreetly then replying, "It's in the Windrunner blood Proudmoore, my father was like that but only ever to my mother…his philosophy was that once he found a woman that he wanted to be with then he would be with her forever and not even death could separate them…I guess I'm the same way."

Jaina looked into Sylvanas' eyes before the Banshee Queen continued, "I only want to be with you Jaina Proudmoore, you relate to me like few can, you're beautiful, you're funny and smart and can be so sassy sometimes but that's why I love you. I will be with you forever and I mean it, not even the end of time itself could separate us."

Tears welled up in Jaina's eyes before Sylvanas wiped them away with her thumb and softly pressed her lips to Jaina's, cheers came from the crowd around them but the sound did not reach their ears for all that mattered in that moment to them was each other.

_**The End ~ RECsi88**_

* * *

_**Wasn't that just beautiful? *Sniff* *Sniff* Sorry, excuse me...I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!**_


End file.
